The Golden Pomergranate
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Peppermint Sweets is just a regular girl... Or is she? When Percy found her, she didn't know that she is a demigod. (NicoXOC pairing!) Rated K-T for some harsh lang


Hey guys! I made a fanfiction for a NicoXOC pairing I made so yeah. You can find it on Percy Jackson fanfiction wiki or here since I'll be updating it on fanfiction net too.

* * *

Hello fellow audience! This is Peppermint Sweets coming to you from Cabin 22! First of all, if you're really serious and want to learn all about demigods, go right ahead! I'm sure no hellhound will bite your butt when you're not looking! I'm just warning you, this is dangerous. Pause the recording while you can. Still insisting? Alrighty then. So my day started out perfectly normal. Hung out with friends in my junior high school, had some crappy classes to take, and then I walked home. The next day was the one that took me into reality. I had the same bland day, until we went to gym class...

It was right before dodge-ball started. There were two hideous (and I mean hideous) football boys trying to hit on me. They looked a bit too old to be in junior high but I shrugged it off since kids now a days get bumped back a grade if they didn't do so hot.

"Hey cutie, wanna come to our football game?" The one with blonde hair called out. I wrinkled my nose in discust giving him a silent answer.

"Aweee, don't be like that babe, just come with us after school ends. We'll even drop ya home!" Blonde's friend, Browny assured me.

"Sorry boys! As much I'd wanna hang out with, um, _you_ I have a big test to study for that's tomorrow," I sweetly told the two. Then I walked fast as I could, without looking suspicious, to my friend Lucy McFadden.

"We're they just hitting on you?" Lucy said while she scrunched her nose in distaste. I nodded and pointed my finger to my mouth while pretending to throw up. We both laughed and our gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Alrighty everybody! IT'S DODGE-BALL TIME! DOUBLE TIME MY CUPCAKES!" He yelled at us through his megaphone.

There was an all boys team and an all girls team. The girls had a winning streak of 3 since we had awesome soccer girls. But since those two boys we're on the boys team, I knew we had a chance of loosing.

"No way those girls are gonna kick our butt!" The captain of the boys team shouted to his teammates. A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'we'll beat them' and one 'Mommy' echoed.

The coach blew his whistle once more and yelled, "ENOUGH TALK CUPCAKES! IT'S DODGE BALL TIME!"

After awhile, it was just me, lucy and the girls captain on our side, while it was blonde, his friend, and the guy's captain on the other.

"Hey babe, if you go out with us, we'll let you win!" blonde insisted. The guy's team (and their captain) all opened their mouths. Some of them even face-palmed themselves.

"Didn't you already hear my answer? IT'S NO!" I threw a ball at him, and he was called out. His friend growled at him and threw a ball at Lucy who slammed right into the wall.

"Lucy!" Our captain yelled.

"Daughter of Persephone, you will die!" Blonde's friend roared at me and threw multiple balls in my direction. I dodged them all but one hit our captain.

"ALL RIGHT! BOYS WIN THIS ROUND CUPCAKES! Sorry girls, you might wanna train next time!" Coach screamed into his megaphone. Blonde's friend kept throughing balls at me and I was hit each time. I yelped and every part of my body hurts.

The coach knew something wasn't right and screamed into his megaphone, "BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP HURTING HER RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO GET KICKED OUT OF THIS SCHOOL!"

Blonde's friend didn't listen to coach. And then suddenly, a wave appears causing everybody to scream. Blonde's friend turns into a monster and I screamed.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" I started to get parinoid.

"Percy Jackson, you need to take a lesson on timing!" Coach told to a person. The waves droped on the monster-giant-like thing and it screamed.

Standing next to my gym coach was a teenage boy, possibily 5 years older than me.

"Sorry Gleason, Blackjack took his time. I had to bribe him with doughnuts," Percy sheeply said.

The monster was no longer there but I knew I had to get out of here fast.

"We have to get out of here. There's one more of what ever those things are!" I frantically spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll disintegrate him and put his essence back to Tartarus," percy assurred me.

_Tartarus? What is he thinking?_ I thought as Coach Gleason was sniffing around.

"Gleason, found a scent yet?" Percy asked my gym coach.

"Yes I did cupcake, but it's very faint. Just follow me!" The crazy coach kept sniffing and bending down as if he was one of those trained police dogs, finding either a bomb or his doggy treat.

"What _is_ he doing?" I ask Percy as we both follow Gleason.

"Well, as a satyr, he has a strong nose so he's trying to find the other monster you told us about," Percy explained calmy as if nothing was strange about any of this.

"Sure, sure. Nothing's strange or weird about any of this. Two teens following a grown man who sniffing the ground," I spoke sarcastically.

"I FOUND IT!" Coach yelled and he bolted away. I looked at the direction where Gleason went.

"We better follow him before we loose his trail," Percy suggested. We followed Gleason and went into dead end.

"I thought you said you had his trail!" Percy angrily confirmed with the supposed satyr.

"I do! But it ends here..." once coach said that, a figure wacked him on his head and he passed out.

"Stand back," Percy warned me and I did as told.

"Son of Posiedon, give up the fight and give me the girl," It snarled.

"Never, she won't follow the likes of you. I'll send you to the depths of Tartarus before you can touch her!" Percy shouted and swung a random sword that came out of nowhere. The monster and Percy had a long fight but after Percy killed it, or at least I think he did, he looked really tired.

"I need to take you to Camp Half-Blood, now. Before any other monster tries to get you," Percy advises me. I just simply nodded my head to shocked from the recent events. Five seconds later, a black pegasus (did I mention that it had wings and it's a horse? yup definitely a pegasus) came in our view and Percy put Coach in front while he mounted on the pegasus. He lends out a hand and I stare at it suspiciously. What if he's a monster in disguise too?

Percy chuckles as if he can read my mind, "I won't bite, climb on,we maybe running out of time."

I take his hand, and climbed onto the pegasus which took me to Long Island, New York.

* * *

Author's note: please don't forget to comment here or on the Percy Jackson fanfiction wiki! And my OC's name is Peppermint Sweets.


End file.
